Tuerie Meurtrière
by Aerlys
Summary: Un massacre a lieu dans un appartement de Brooklyn. Une enquête difficile en perspective pour notre équipe d'experts qui s'attaqueront à quelque chose de dangereux.
1. Chapter 1: Début difficile

Note: Voici ma première fic des Experts de Manhattan (CSI) et donc j'espère que vous seriez un minimum indulgent. Malgré tout les reviews sont les bienvenues mêmes les reproches.

_**Tuerie Meurtrière**_

Le soleil se couchait alors sur la magnifique ville de New York. Les rires des enfants qui jouaient encore dans les rues, et les oiseaux roucoulants dans les arbres faisaient une douce musique aux oreilles des passants pressés. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les allées sombres de la ville et les sons de bavardages envahissaient les grands boulevards. Malgré le beau temps de se jour de printemps, les choses n'était pas toujours aussi belle que l'on ne l'aurait cru.

Une jeune femme accompagnée de son enfant de 2 ou 3 ans marchait sur le long trottoir d'un triste gris. Marchant d'un pas rapide, elle regarda sa montre un peu anxieuse. Elle semblait en retard. Arrivée au pied d'un immeuble d'un beige déteint et ternit par le temps, elle s'arrêta et s'engouffra dans la porte d'entrée de celui-ci. Elle gravit rapidement les marches de béton jusqu'au 3ème étage et frappa à l'une des portes.

Etrangement, celle-ci s'entrouvrit sous les coups de la jeune femme. Elle resta surprise quelques temps devant la porte, se demandant si cela était normal et ce qu'il y avait derrière elle. Elle poussa doucement la porte et sentit que quelque chose la bloquait. Prudemment, elle passa sa tête derrière la porte pour voir se qu'il y avait et découvrit avec horreur un cadavre, entouré d'une marre de sang.

_Une heure plus tard_

Mac et Stella traversèrent rapidement la rue et rejoignirent la porte principale de l'immeuble devant lequel se trouvait une demi douzaine de policier en uniforme, leurs mallettes médico-légales en mains. Ils montèrent à l'étage où les attendait la scène de crime. Après être passé sous la bande jaune, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Ils aperçurent tout de suite le corps derrière la porte ainsi que la marre de sang qui avait recouverte une bonne partit du parquet de l'entrée. Mac s'agenouilla près du corps et l'observa.

"Mac, Stella!" Appela une voix dans l'appartement. Ils se tournèrent du côté d'où elle venait et virent l'inspecteur Don Flack approcher.

Mac se releva et posa son regard sur le jeune inspecteur. "Qu'avons nous là? "

"Voici Ian Lewis, 16 ans. Apparemment c'est lui qui a ouvert la porte au meurtrier." Répondit Flack en pointant la porte avec son calepin. Puis il se tourna et leur fit un signe de la tête. "Suivez moi." Reprit-il en entrant alors dans une autre pièce.

"Voici Paula Lewis, 42 ans. Dans la salle d'à côté il y a encore deux petites filles… et enfin dans le salon un homme… Carl Lewis." Finit-il par ajouter avec quelques hésitations, en montrant tour à tour les pièces qu'il venait de mentionner. Parler de tout sa en un seul trait était déstabilisant et déroutant en sachant qu'il parlait de toute une famille décimée en peu de temps.

L'accumulation de tous ses noms, et de tous ses crimes, sonnait faux dans les têtes des inspecteurs. Pourquoi avoir tuer toute cette famille et non qu'un seul d'entre eux? Ils étaient aussi touchés par les enfants qui étaient encore trop jeunes pour mourir, n'ayant à peine entamés leurs vies. C'était une enquête difficile en perspective.

"Bonjour tout le monde!" Dit une voix enjouée dans le couloir, c'était Danny Messer. Il était dans l'encadrure de la porte et arborait un grand sourire, qui retomba vite à la vu du cadavre dans la cuisine.

"Euh… Combien y en a?" Son regard était attiré sur le corps dans la cuisine. Il paraissait étonné et choqué par cette découverte. Ils avaient rarement eut de tel massacre et pour certain c'était leur premier.

Seule une petite réponse de Flack lui vint. "Cinq…"

"Eh bah… c'est une vrai tuerie…" Dit Danny toujours aussi sonné.

Une silhouette apparu alors derrière Danny et regarda par-dessus son épaule. "C'est pour sa que toute l'équipe est là." Commenta Lindsay tout en observant elle aussi le corps. "Je viens de voir Hawkes en bas, il arrive."

"Qui a donné l'alerte?" Demanda Stella à Flack.

"Eh bien… c'est la sœur de Mme.Lewis. Apparemment elle vient dîner ici tout les mercredi." Répondit Flack tout en lisant ses notes sur son calepin.

"Danny, Lindsay, occupez vous des… des deux petites filles dans la chambre. Stella, occupez vous de… la mère." Mac ordonna avec quelques hésitations, ne sachant guère comment les appelés. Puis il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le hall.

"Tient Sheldon, vous devriez être plus ponctuel." Lui dit Mac avec un léger sourire quand il l'aperçut entrer dans l'appartement.

"Désoler, ma voiture a eut quelque problème de démarrage." Répondit-il, l'air un peu embarrassé. "Alors c'est lui la victime?" Reprit Hawkes plus sérieusement en montrant le cadavre sur le sol.

"Il y en a quatre autres." Dit sérieusement Mac.

Les sourcils de Sheldon montèrent haut au dessus de ses yeux, pour dessiner une réaction de surprise sur le visage du scientifique. Il n'osait pas trop demandé qui étais-ce et encore moins où elles étaient et resta donc muet ce laissant aussi le temps de bien comprendre la nouvelle.

"Occupez vous du corps dans le salon." Reprit Mac en voyant l'indécision de l'inspecteur.

Hawkes hocha donc la tête et partit dans l'appartement, sa mallette en main. Tout ses morts voulaient dire qu'ils avaient a faire à des tueurs sans scrupules et tout sa n'étaient pas toujours bon signe.


	2. Chapter 2: Peur et incompréhension

Flack se trouvait sur le seuil de l'appartement, interrogeant la jeune femme qui avait découvert le corps de son neveu peu de temps avant. Il pouvait lire sur son visage la tristesse et la peine de tous ses morts, et ces yeux étaient rouges et humides.

"Mme.Lewis, expliquez moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé." Lui dit Flack sérieusement, un calepin et un stylo en main.

"Mais je l'ai déjà dit aux autres policiers…" Répondit-elle, la crainte s'entendant dans sa voix. Elle semblait apeurée et effrayée de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Flack la regarda et se demanda pourquoi avait-elle si peur. Il observa tout autour d'eux et ne vit rien de particulier. "Madame, de quoi avez-vous peur?" Demanda t-il intrigué par son comportement.

"Il nous observe…" Dit-elle d'une voix effrayée, les expressions de son visage suivant les sentiments exprimés par sa voix. Elle regardait par les fenêtres et dans les couloirs alentours.

"Qui nous observe?" Répliqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tout ceci lui paraissait de plus en plus suspect et étrange.

"Ils sont là…" Reprit-elle, ne semblant pas avoir entendu l'inspecteur, qui devenait de plus en plus incrédule par son comportement. Malgré qu'elle ait un comportement étrange sa voix paraissait très présente et non comme les voix de certaines personnes ayant abusés de produits illégaux.

"S'il vous plaît madame, calmez-vous." Dit-il sérieusement, il n'avait encore jamais vu sa de toute sa carrière, mais il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par cela.

Elle le regarda alors et sembla revenir à ses esprits. "Mon beau-frère faisait des choses… pas très… légales je dirais…" Dit-elle alors avec une voix vraiment présente et un comportement redevenu normal.

"Quelle sorte de choses?" Demanda Flack, plutôt soulagé de voir qu'elle redevenait comme tout être humain.

Elle regarda de nouveaux par les fenêtres pour s'assurer que personnes ne les regardaient. "Il me tuerons si je vous le dit!" Exclama t-elle effrayé. "Ainsi que mon fils, je ne peux pas risquer cela."

"Mais nous pouvons vous protéger madame." Répliqua le jeune inspecteur, en sachant qu'il avait peut-être une piste. "Dite moi juste de qui il s'agit." Il avait dit cela avec une voix professionnelle, ce qui eut l'air de faire changer d'avis la jeune femme.

"Je pense qu'il faisait partit d'un cartel de drogue, car je l'ai vu un jour où il semblait faire des «affaires»." Finit-elle par dire, la peur toujours présente dans sa voix.

_La jeune femme se trouvait dans le couloir de l'appartement, les rayons du soleil timide entraient par les fenêtres closes de l'habitation. Elle était alors seule, mais entendant des voix venant du salon, elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et scruta discrètement par la porte entrouverte. Son beau-frère bavardait avec un homme corpulent et de grande taille. Entre eux, sur la table basse était posés de la poudre blanche en sachet. De la drogue, se dit-elle. Puis elle regarda derrière elle pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était présent mais tout le monde était dehors à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi en plein mois d'août, hormis son beau-frère qui était là._

"Et c'est tout ce que vous avez vu?" Demanda Flack, malgré qu'il soit satisfait de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il n'avait par contre aucune preuve que c'était vraiment de la drogue et si oui, quel cartel?

"Oui, je suis parti après, je craignez d'être vu par cet homme." Répondit-elle toujours avec le même ton, malgré qu'elle se soit calmée.

"Okay, et bien merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions." Puis il tourna son regard vers un policier en uniforme qui faisait le garde devant la grande scène de crime. "Greg, emmène Mme.Lewis au poste, voix si tu peux la mettre sous protection."

Le policer hocha la tête et descendit avec la femme ainsi que son fils. Après qu'ils aient disparus de sa vue, Flack rentra de nouveau dans l'appartement.

Pendant ce temps, Lindsay et Danny entraient dans l'une des chambres du petit appartement et découvrirent les deux corps des deux fillettes. Lindsay s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, choquée par la vue de ces deux petits corps meurtrie. Danny qui était derrière elle, posa une main sur son épaule comme pour lui dire que lui aussi ressentait sa et qu'il compatissait.

"Eh oui, ce sont les désagréments du métier…" Soupira Danny tout en s'approchant du corps de l'une des petites filles.

Lindsay rentra finalement dans la salle et commença à examiné le corps de l'autre fillette. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire hormis que les tueurs ne les avaient pas épargnés et semblaient avoir utilisés de gros moyens.

Tout d'un coup son regard fût attiré par une seringue qui se trouvait sur le sol. Elle s'avança, prit une photo de la seringue, mit ses gants en latex et prit la seringue. "A ton avis, à quoi a pût servir cette seringue?"

"Tueur drogué?" Proposa t-il, en s'approchant de Lindsay pour mieux voir la seringue en question. "Dans la précipitation, elle est peut-être tombé de sa poche."

Lindsay ne répondît pas à ces affirmations et mit la seringue dans un sachet pour les preuves.

"En tout cas une chose est sure, elle devait pas appartenir à elles." Il montra du bout du menton les deux cadavres.

Lindsay parût à moitié convaincu. "Vérifie quand même si elles n'ont pas de trace de piqûre."

"Dis le tout de suite que tu me fais pas confiance, ce sera plus rapide." Commenta Danny, tout en se dirigeant vers l'un des corps. Il commença à regarder sur les bras de la fillette et aperçut une trace dessus, il soupira donc en défaite et appréhendait le moment où il lui dirait, en sachant qu'elle lui ferait bien comprendre qu'elle avait raison.

"Elle a une trace de piqûre." Marmonna Danny.

Un sourire apparût alors sur les lèvres de Lindsay, en signe de victoire. "Je crois ne pas avoir bien entendu." Dit-elle pour le taquiner.

"Tu avais raison… Elle a eut une piqûre." Lui répondit-il exagérément articulé avec une moue.

"Oh comme j'aime le son des trois premier mots…" Répliqua Lindsay avec plaisir, le sourire toujours présent sur son visage illuminé.

"Tu penses qu'elles auraient était drogués par le tueur?" Demanda t-il, en redevenant sérieux. "Un peu étrange tu trouves pas?"

Lindsay fronça les sourcils, il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas. "Je ne pense pas que se soit les tueurs, pourquoi drogués des gamines alors qu'ils allaient les tués?"

"Mais qui te dis qu'ils étaient plusieurs? Peut-être qu'il était tout seul." Observa t-il. "Tout se qu'il lui faut c'est une bonne arme et le tour est joué."

"Tu penses?" Demanda Lindsay perplexe, rien ne pouvait prouver qu'ils soient plusieurs ou qu'il n'y ait eut qu'une seule personne.

"Nous verrons bien avec les empreintes." Répondit Danny, en prenant quelque chose dans sa mallette.

Ils continuèrent à examiner les lieux du crime, et passèrent l'appartement au peigne fin, à la recherche d'empreintes ainsi que d'indices. Mais se grand amont de sang ne leur était pas d'une grande aide et ils durent passer plusieurs heures à finir cela.


	3. Chapter 3: A la recherce d'indices

Stella examinait le petit corps de Laura Lewis, la mère des trois enfants. Elle n'était pas bien grande et sa taille était plutôt fine. La scientifique regarda les yeux du cadavre, malgré qu'elle soit morte, le bleu de ses yeux renvoyaient toujours ce sentiment de douceur à ceux qui la regardait.

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Stella.

"Bon, au boulot." Dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle devait se mettre au travail de suite sinon elle finirait en retard.

Stella ouvrit sa mallette, en sortit des gants en latex et les mis à ses mains. Elle se tourna enfin vers la victime et commença à l'examiner. Ses yeux furent tout de suite attirés par une petite fibre noire sur la ravissante robe blanche de Mme.Lewis. Elle la prit avec une pince et l'introduisit soigneusement dans un sachet.

Malgré la cruauté de ces actes, le tueur n'était pas très expérimenté et soigneux, cela se voyait par le peu de soin mis pour éviter de laisser toute trace et par son arrivé et de son départ fracassants. C'était peut-être dû aussi à la rapidité des évènements. Mais une chose était sûre ce n'était pas le crime parfait, mais un crime à la débâcle et fait malgré tout sans sentiment.

De son côté Mac avait finis d'examiner le cadavre afin de voir si le ou les tueurs avaient laissé des fibres mais ne pût rien trouvé sur le corps. L'inspecteur observa alors l'adolescent, son visage ne montrait aucun sentiment de frustration ou de peur, mais plutôt un sentiment de sympathie.

"Il connaissait le tueur…" Marmonna t-il, en observant le visage de la victime.

Il s'approcha de la poigner du côté extérieur, prit une sorte de pinceau de sa mallette et essaya de voir si il y avait des empreintes. Par chance, il y en avait trois différentes, mais restait à voir si elles n'étaient pas de la même personne.

Sheldon se trouvait dans le salon, certainement la pièce la plus vaste de l'appartement. Le cadavre de M.Lewis se trouvait sur le fauteuil, comme si il n'avait pas vu venir ses tueurs, seules les expressions de son visage trahissait cela. Les lignes de sont visage étaient tendues dans un sentiment de peur et ses yeux étaient bien tournée vers la porte, là où devait se tenir l'un des tueurs.

"Home Cinéma… Chaîne Hi-fi… ordinateur…" Enuméra Hawkes tout en observant le salon. "Il doit gagner des fortunes à son travail… Surtout que tout paraît neuf."

C'est alors qu'il aperçut de la poudre blanche sur la table basse en verre devant l'un des canapés. Il mit ses gants en latex, et s'approcha de la table avec sa mallette. Il observa l'étrange poudre et en prit un échantillons qu'il posa dans sa mallette.

Ils continuèrent d'analyser et d'examiner durant plusieurs bonnes heures, à la recherche d'indice qui pourrait mener jusqu'aux tueurs. La scène de crime était vaste ce qui ne leur facilita pas la tache. Puis ils retournèrent au labo afin de continuer leurs analyses.

Flack arriva au labo afin de voir leurs trouvailles sur la scène de crime. Quand il entra tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui et arrêtèrent leurs analyses.

"Alors qu'a dit la sœur?" Lui demanda Mac quand il l'aperçut.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu son beau-frère vendre de la drogue, mais à ce qu'on sais, ce n'est pas sur." Répondit Flack, en s'approchant d'eux. "Par contre, elle me faisait penser à la femme dans Psychose."

"Fan d'Hitchcock?" Commenta Danny qui n'était pas loin de là et qui avait entendu la réponse de l'inspecteur.

"Non, seulement de Psychose. J'ai jamais pût voir les autres." Répliqua Flack au scientifique.

Il arborait son célèbre sourire amusé. "Pourquoi, ta mère te laissait pas les voir et tu l'as vu en douce celui-là?"

"Non, c'est le seul que j'ai pus me procurer. Qui a dit qu'être policier payait bien?" Il avait dit cela avec un petit rire ironique.

Lindsay qui commençait à s'impatienter ne pût s'empêcher de parler. "Bon la pause cinéma est finis?" Demanda t-elle en roulant ses yeux et se demandant pourquoi travaillait-elle avec eux.

"Allez Montana, te mets pas en colère." Danny la taquina.

Tout d'un coup, un bip résonna dans le laboratoire et tous se tournèrent du côté d'où venait le son.

"J'ai prélevé de la poudre blanche sur la table basse, et deviné ce que c'est?" Déclara Sheldon tout en lisant la feuille qu'il venait de prendre.

"De la drogue?" Répondit Stella surprise, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne croyait pas trop aux affirmations de la jeune sœur.

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sheldon. "Exact… Sa explique pourquoi ils avaient de si performants matériaux informatiques."

"La sœur disait donc la vérité." Dit Flack songeur. "Le père fait une gaffe, et le cartel élimine tout le beau monde."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, songeur, c'était fortement plausible. La drogue était souvent la cause d'horrible meurtre. Mais plusieurs choses étaient encore à élucider, qui était se cartel et qu'à était l'erreur de M.Lewis? De plus s'attaquer à de gros monstres de la drogue n'était pas sans danger. Malgré tout, il restait encore d'autre possibilité à entrevoir et à exploiter.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

A/N: Désolé si j'ai mis plus de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais avec la rentrée et tout les devoirs qu'ils nous donnent j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire et l'inspiration ne m'aidait pas énormément… Remarque, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis beaucoup de temps à le poster… Mais je m'égare là. J'espère que vous aimez, donc dites moi votre avis, ce sera un plaisir de les lires!

Lindsay examinait alors la seringue, pour savoir qu'elle substance avait-elle contenue et à qui appartenait-elle. Elle la regarda d'abord et l'observa longuement, comme si elle attendait que la seringue lui parle et lui dévoile ses secrets. Malheureusement ce n'était pas si simple et la jeune scientifique allait devoir la faire parler elle-même.

Dans la seringue, y restait encore un peu du produit qu'elle avait contenu, Lindsay pressa donc le bout et laissa gicler le liquide dans un flacon. Elle y versa ensuite un autre produit, prit un peu du contenue et le versa dans un flacon beaucoup plus petit qu'elle referma et le mit dans une machine près d'elle. Elle se retourna vers la seringue qui avait sagement attendu. Elle prit une des brosses et déposa doucement le produit qui révélait les empreintes en prenant une couleur noire.

Deux empreintes différentes apparurent, restait à savoir à qui appartenait-elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers un des ordinateurs du labo et essaya de comparait les empreintes avec la banque de donné de la police. Après avoir attendu une ou deux minutes, un message apparu, cette personne n'était pas classé et donc avait un casier vierge.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Beaucoup de gens dans les cartels sont fichés, serait-ce alors une nouvelle recrue devant passé une sorte de test? Ou quelqu'un qui était très malin et qui savait passer inaperçue. Avoir toute ses hypothèses ne l'aidait pas, seul les preuves pouvaient lui révéler des pistes.

Elle fût sortit de ses pensées par le bip de la machine dans laquelle elle avait mis le flacon avec le contenu de la seringue. En se dirigeant vers celle-ci, elle savait déjà ce que cela pouvait être mais mieux valait être prévoyant et ne pas se hâter trop vite aux conclusions.

"Cocaïne…" Murmura t-elle pour elle-même en lisant la feuille qu'elle venait de prendre.

Soudain elle sentit une main lui toucher l'épaule, elle se retourna brusquement. "Ouah, mollo Lindsay…" Dit Danny plutôt surpris par sa réaction.

La jeune scientifique soupira en soulagement. "T'inquiète pas, tu ne risques pas de te faire agresser ici." Commenta t-il amusé avec son sourire malicieux.

"Et je pari que tu seras mon protecteur?" Répliqua t-elle ironiquement. Puis Lindsay se retourna alors, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Pourquoi diable écoutait-elle donc ses idioties?

"Bah allez fait pas la tête!" Exclama t-il en s'approchant d'elle, puis il regarda par-dessus son épaule, redevenant plus sérieux. "Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé?"

"La seringue qu'on a trouvé dans la chambre contenait de la cocaïne, mais ce n'est pas très étonnant…" Expliqua Lindsay en soupirant. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvés de nouvelle piste à suivre. "De plus, sur la seringue, il y avait deux empreintes mais elles ne sont pas fichés."

"Compare les avec les empreintes de la famille." Proposa Danny, content d'avoir eut une idée ingénue.

"Et je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de m'aider!" Lindsay répondit en souriant, tout en sortant de la salle. Elle s'attendait à se que Danny la suive, ce qu'il fit, avec quelque protestation incompréhensible.

Pendant ce temps, Mac, Stella, Hawkes et Flack se dirigeaient vers la morgue. Autant avoir beaucoup de cerveau pour contenir toutes les informations que leurs donnerait le médecin légiste.

"Hawkes!" S'écria Marty Pino, un des amis de longue date de Sheldon. Puis il vit qu'il était accompagné par plusieurs de ses collègues. "Vous êtes venus en bande organisé ou quoi?"

"Oui, en quelque sorte…" Stella répondit plutôt surprise par le commentaire du médecin légiste.

"L'affaire Lewis?" Demanda t-il alors reprenant son sérieux, ce qui n'était jamais vraiment le cas.

Mac et Flack hochèrent la tête, ils semblaient attendre un peu trop à leurs goûts. Marty les mena donc vers plusieurs tables sur lesquelles ils reconnurent la famille Lewis au complet. "Alors… La cause de leur mort est pour la plupart une perte de sang importante, pour se qui s'agit des autres… la mort subite. Le fils, ainsi que la mère ont était tués par la même arme et le père et les deux filles par une autre arme." Dit-il en leur passant deux sachets dans lesquels se trouvaient les balles extraites des corps de la famille.

"La fille de 13 ans a plusieurs trace de piqûre sur le bras, j'ai donc fait un examen toxicologique." Continua t-il tout en montrant le bras de la jeune fille. "Elle avait bien plusieurs gramme de cocaïne dans le sang…"

"Et les autres?" Demanda Flack intrigué.

"Rien, pas une seule trace." Lui répondit le docteur, en faisant non de la tête. "Il semblerait qu'elle se drogue depuis pas mal de temps… Typique des adolescents rebels."

Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de Hawkes. "Pourquoi t'était comme sa?"

"Non, moi j'était du genre rock'n'roll." Exclama t-il très enjoué, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Et sinon, à part sa?" Demanda Mac avec son sérieux magistral.

Marty se racla la gorge, comme pour reprendre son relatif sérieux. "J'ai trouvé dans la bouche de Mr.Lewis, plusieurs fibres." Dit-il en prenant avec une pince une de ses fibres qu'il mit dans un sachet et le donna à Stella.

"J'ai trouver quelque chose de curieux par contre…" Il s'approcha alors du corps de la mère, il lui prit la main gauche et montra l'annulaire. "Il y a une trace comme quoi elle a portée une bague de fiançailles, mais celle-ci n'y est plus."

"Où est-elle donc passer?" Se demanda Mac songeur. Plein de questions résonnait dans les têtes des inspecteurs. L'avait-elle enlevé elle-même? Ou était-ce son tueur qu'il l'avait prit comme trophée? Etait-ce une infidélité ou un divorce proche? Tant de questions restaient encore en suspensions.


	5. Chapter 5: Débuts de Pistes

Mac, Stella, et Sheldon revenaient de la morgue où le médecin légiste Marty Pino leur avait fait son compte rendu. Flack lui étant partit voir s'il pouvait trouvé quoi que se soit sur les différent emplois qu'avait le père. Le trajet fût d'un silence pesant, tous perdu dans leurs pensés, à chercher à résoudre et répondre à toutes ses questions. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un des bureaux dans lequel se trouvaient Lindsay et Danny. Celui-ci arborait un sourire taquin alors que le visage de la jeune scientifique exprimait un sentiment de désespoir. Ils le surent tous tout de suite, Danny s'amusait à l'embêter et à la taquiner, typiquement Danny.

"Allez Lindsay, fait pas cette tête. C'était juste pour rire!" Exclama t-il toujours aussi souriant.

Mais il se tue tout de suite quand il vit leurs collègues à l'extérieur de la salle, les fixés. Ils tournèrent tout les deux leurs regards vers le groupe, un petit sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres. Malgré qu'ils aient peut-être trouver une piste, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé depuis.

"Qu'avez-vous trouver?" Demanda Stella qui entrait et s'assit à côté de Lindsay. Les autres la suivirent et prirent place à leur tour.

"Eh bien, nous avons trouver une seringue dans la chambre des deux filles. Et nous recoupons les empreintes trouvés sur la seringue avec celle de la famille." Expliqua Lindsay tout en leur montrant les photos d'empreintes éparpillés sur la table en verre.

"Se sont sûrement celle de la plus âgée des filles." Dit Mac en se rapprochant de la table et chercha du regard les empreintes lui correspondant.

Danny lui vint en aide et les trouva, il lui donna alors la photo et attendit la réponse. Le scientifique compara alors l'empreinte de la seringue avec les dix empreintes de l'adolescente. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente et de silence dans la salle, Mac releva la tête, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. "Oui, elle est bien à elle." Finit-il par dire.

"Sa veut dire que se n'est pas sur que le père faisait partit d'un cartel. La drogue venait peut-être de la fille." Sheldon commenta, perplexe.

"Oui, mais une chose est sûre, la fille prenait de la drogue, pour sa on est tous d'accord. Elle devait bien se le procurer quelque part." Stella observa avec un grand sérieux.

"Hawkes et toi devriez voir à son collège, il y a peut-être quelques dileurs dans le coin." Mac leur dit, et ils hochèrent la tête. C'était exactement la réponse qu'attendait Stella qui partit toute enthousiaste aux côtés de Sheldon.

"Danny, Lindsay, j'ai trouvé des empreintes sur la poignet de la porte, j'aimerais que vous les recoupiez avec la banque de donnée. Et que vous vous occupiez des affaires des victimes." Mac leur dit, tout en donnant l'empreinte à Danny.

Ils hochèrent la tête, s'entre regardèrent et se levèrent. Ils avaient tout les deux remarqués l'expression de Mac et savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête qu'il préféré ne pas révéler avant d'être sur. Ils quittèrent donc la salle ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le labo.

"Empreintes ou vêtements?" Demanda Danny, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs éclairés pas les rayons du soleil traversants les fenêtres du bâtiment.

"De toute façon à la fin on finira tout les deux par analyser les affaires." Observa t-elle perplexe. A quoi bon poser cette question? Se demanda t-elle.

Danny se mit à sourire, il pensait qu'elle était un peu plus perspicace. "Bah je sais qu'après on va resté planter derrière les portes du labo à se posé cette question alors… Fais confiance à mon don de voyance!"

"D'accord Mme.Irma, j'prend les vêtements…" Soupira t-elle, toujours autant exaspéré par son attitude.

Le scientifique eut un petit rire à sa réaction, et ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire dans lequel ils furent peut de temps avant. Lindsay attrapa les empreintes que Danny lui tendait et partit sans dire un mot vers un coin de la salle. Il la regarda avec un air amusé puis se mit au boulot à son tour.

De son côté Mac tenait dans sa main gantée les fibres trouvées dans la bouche de M.Lewis et dans l'autre la fibre retrouvée par Stella sur les vêtements de la femme de celui-ci. Il les observa d'abord de loin, comme si il espérait trouver de quel textile il s'agissait en un coup d'œil. Puis après les avoirs contemplé quelques minutes, il les observa au microscope.

"Du coton…" Murmura t-il pour lui-même, on aurait dit que c'était caractéristique chez les scientifique de penser tout haut. "Ce sont bien les fibres du même vêtements…" Continua t-il, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage eut une expression de perplexité. "Etrange…"

Il se précipita alors vers l'un des ordinateurs du labo et commença à faire une recherche. Il était tellement concentrait que l'on aurait dit qu'il n'entendait rien et ne voyait rien de ce qu'il l'entourait. Ces yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, il chercha frénétiquement sur internet ainsi que sur la banque de donnée de la NYPD. Après une heure de recherche, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il éloigna ses yeux de l'écran. Il prit ensuite son téléphone portable et composa un numéro de téléphone. Il attendit, et finalement entendit quelqu'un décrocher.

"Flack." Répondit la voix de l'inspecteur quand il décrocha.

"C'est Mac, rejoignez moi à l'intersection de Canal Street et Church Street." Lui dit Mac, sans autres explications.

"C'est près de TriBeCa sa…" Observa Flack complètement confus, il se demandait se qu'il tramait.

"Exacte, rendez-vous dans une demi-heure." Reprit le scientifique, toujours aussi mystérieux.

"Okay…" Dit Don, toujours aussi incrédule, mais faisant entièrement confiance à Mac, il ne posa aucune question et raccrocha.


	6. Chapter 6: Kate Lewis

Pendant ce temps, Stella et Hawkes arrivaient au collège de la jeune Lewis. L'établissement était plutôt réputé, ce qui pouvais paraître suspect pour une petite famille de Brooklyn. Les rires et les discutions des adolescents depuis la cour arrivaient aux oreilles des deux scientifiques, à première vue, une journée habituelle pour eux. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'entrée du bâtiment, dans lequel ils purent entendre des brides d'une discussion animé. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, la dispute cessa tout de suite, et les deux interlocuteurs de la discussion les fixaient, les sourcils foncés.

"Que pouvons nous faire pour vous?" Demanda l'homme. Il était habillé très chic, et très stricte. Sa veste rayée était en harmonie avec son pantalon gris, et sa chemise était d'un blanc éclatant, sûrement lavé et repassé le matin même.

Devant lui se trouvait une femme, plus grande, mais moins élégante. Sa longue robe grise délavée et sa veste au carré lui donner un air sévère, ce que ses lunettes et ses yeux sombres accentuaient.

"Eh bien, nous somme de la police scientifique." Commença Stella, tout en montrant son badge à ses personnes.

La dame soupira, puis reporta son regard sur eux. "Et que veux la police?" Leur demanda t-elle, paraissant ennuyé par leur présence.

"Connaissez vous Kate Lewis?" Dit Sheldon, en sortant la photo de l'adolescence.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux, ayant l'air intrigué. "Je m'appelle James Carlton, je suis son professeur."

"James, nous réglerons cela demain!" L'interpella la femme, avec une voix furieuse et contrariée.

Le professeur lui fit un geste de la main qui était la parfaite traduction de "Oui oui, c'est cela." et il reporta son attention sur les deux inspecteurs.

"Pouvons nous voir son casier?" Demanda Stella avec politesse.

"Bien sûr, c'est par ici." Répondit l'homme tout en commençant à marcher, leur indiquant de le suivre.

"Que pouvez vous nous dire sur Kate?" Dit Hawkes, alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un des nombreux couloirs du collège, le silence régnant dans l'établissement.

James Carlton se mit alors à réfléchir, les yeux regardant le sol. "Eh bien, Kate est plutôt perturbée. N'aimant pas toujours qu'on la contredise, surtout qu'elle sait très bien qu'elle a un bon niveau." Expliqua t-il tout en marchant. "Mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que ses parents ne s'occupe guère d'elle, du moins c'est ce que j'ai ressentit."

"Savez vous qu'elle était le métier de M.Lewis?" L'interrogea Stella.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, les deux scientifiques se retournèrent et virent l'expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. "Comment sa 'était'?" Demanda le professeur très surpris. "Qu'ai t-il arrivé à Kate et à son père? Cela m'était à première vu parut étrange qu'elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui mais ce sont des adolescents alors…" Continua t-il abasourdie, en même temps de poser la question, c'était comme si il s'interrogeait sur sa capacité à déceler les comportements étranges sur ses élèves et par la suite sur ses qualités à faire son métier.

Stella se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, se demandant si elle avait bien fait de lui en parler. Sa question avait enchaîné une réaction chez le professeur qu'elle n'attendait pas et s'en voulut un peu. "Eh bien…" Hésita t-elle.

Devant l'hésitation de sa collègue, Hawkes parla à sa place. "Toute la famille Lewis a était tué." Dit-il avec un grand professionnalisme.

"Tué…" Répéta le professeur, comme si il n'avait pas bien entendu la phrase du scientifique.

"Vous semblez proche d'elle quand même." Observa Sheldon en voyant vraiment à quel point il était affecté par cette nouvelle.

"A vrai dire, je suis très proche de mes élèves, j'aime les connaître en tant que personnes et non comme élèves. C'est pourquoi j'aime à faire beaucoup de débat pour connaître leurs opinions sur le sujet…" Répondit-il, plutôt nostalgiquement, en détachant un peu les mots, semblant toujours abasourdie par la nouvelle. "Kate était très active durant ses débats, elle était tellement déterminée…"

Hawkes et Stella s'entre regardèrent, se demandant du regard que faire maintenant.

"Euh… monsieur, pourrions nous voir se casier?" Dit Sheldon doucement, essayant de ne pas trop le brusquer.

Le professeur cligna des yeux, revenant un peu sur terre. "Oui, bien sûr." Puis il recommença à marcher, ne détachant pas les yeux de ses chaussures.

C'était quand même très étrange qu'il réagisse de cette manière, y avait-il eut plus entre eux? Ou était-ce vrai ce qu'il avait dit? Les deux scientifiques se posaient les mêmes questions.

"Pourrions nous assisté à un de vos cours?" Demanda alors Stella, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

"Si vous voulez, se sera un plaisir de vous accueillirent." Dit-il avec un sourire, il semblait avoir encaisser la mort de l'élève, et le plaisir d'enseigner lui revenait.

M.Carlton s'arrêta alors devant un casier particulier par rapport aux autres. De nombreuses écritures dessus étaient écrites en vrac sur le métal du casier. Stella et Hawkes les observèrent attentivement.

"Est bien fou du cerveau, qui prétend contenter tout le monde et son père, Jean de la Fontaine." Lu a haute voix Hawkes, très intrigué par tous ses proverbes.

"Things forbidden have a secret charm, Caius Cornelius Tacitus." Lu à son tour Stella.

Après que la scientifique ait lu la phrase, Sheldon et elle s'entre regardèrent. Cette chose interdite dont elle parlait, s'agissait-il de la drogue?

"Oui, nous étudions beaucoup de livre de la sorte, et cela intéresse... euh intéressait énormément Kate." Commenta le professeur.

"Pouvez vous nous l'ouvrir, s'il vous plaît." Demanda alors Hawkes en posant sa mallette au sol.

"Oui, désoler." S'excusa t-il en sortant un trousseau de clef de sa poche. Il chercha longuement la clef et après l'avoir retrouvé, il l'enfonça dans le cadenas.

La porte du casier s'ouvrir, avec un petit grincement, et ils découvrirent à l'intérieur les quelques affaires laisser par Kate. Un casier habituel, comme tout les adolescents. Mais tout d'un coup leur regard furent attirés par des sachets, des sachets de poudre blanche. Stella sortit des gants en latex de sa mallette, qu'elle mit et prit un des sachets. Il y en avait trop pour une seule personne, revendait-elle la drogue?

Ils avaient complètement oubliés que le professeur de Kate était toujours à leurs côtés. Il paraissait abasourdi et choqué. "Est-ce… de… la drogue?" Demanda t-il, ayant du mal à dire les derniers mots.

Hawkes hocha la tête en réponse. " Oui, sûrement. Connaissez vous un élève qui aurait pu lui vendre de la drogue?"

James Carlton leva alors les yeux vers le scientifique, se remettant de ses émotions. Il semblait être un professeur très attentif, mais aussi très sensible. Travaillant dans une école aussi réputé l'avait épargné de tout ses problèmes que beaucoup d'autres collèges connaissaient bien.

"Je ne connais aucun élève prenant de la drogue, et encore moins en vendre…" Répondit-il doucement, en regardant Hawkes dans les yeux. "Je pense qu'un élève serait plus à même de répondre."

Hawkes hocha de nouveau la tête. "Alors, pouvez vous aller en chercher un?"

M.Carlton s'exécuta alors, il continua à descendre le couloir et tourna dans un autre.

Pendant se temps, Stella sortait l'un après l'autre, les différents classeurs et cahiers que comprenait le casier, et les feuilletait. Ne trouvant alors rien d'intéressant hormis des leçons et des notes parsemés de quelques dessins fait au crayon. Elle tomba alors sur un petit carnet coincé entre deux classeurs, elle le prit et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait écrit en grand caractère, des noms suivit de numéros de téléphone, et tout sa sur plusieurs dizaine pages.

"Hawkes." L'appela t-elle en se retournant, les yeux toujours posés sur les pages du petit carnet. "J'ai trouver se carnet d'adresse, peut-être qu'il y a son vendeur de drogue dedans." Expliqua t-elle, en commençant à lire les noms inscrits.

Sheldon se déplaça à côté d'elle et regarda par-dessus de son épaule. Des noms de toutes les sortent défilaient sous leurs yeux sous forme de liste, principalement des filles. Mais rien ne différenciait une personne des autres, ils ne trouvèrent donc pas son nom.

C'est alors que James Carlton revint, accompagné d'une jeune fille, elle portait l'uniforme du collège avec sa jupe bleue et sa chemise blanche. "Voici, Megan Hardford, c'est la meilleure amie de Kate." L'introduisit le professeur.

C'est alors qu'un silence tomba, Stella et Hawkes fixait le jeune professeur qui lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient. "Pouvez-vous nous laisser seul?" Finit par dire Sheldon.

"Euh… oui, désoler…" S'excusa t-il avant de partir.

Quand il fut hors de porter de vue, Stella souria à la jeune fille, qui paraissait intimidée par eux. "Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Kate?"

"Depuis trois ans…" Répondit Megan, avec une petite voix. Stella était persuadée qu'enfaîte, la demoiselle n'était sûrement pas timide avec ses autres camarades, cela devait être même tout le contraire.

Stella hocha la tête gentiment en réponse, essayant d'installer de la confiance chez la jeune fille. "Saurais-tu me dires ce que c'est?" L'interrogea t-elle en montrant le sachet de poudre blanche.

"Mais, si je le dis… promettez moi que vous ne le diriez pas, hein?" Leur dit-elle, pas très sûre d'elle. "Et que Kate n'aura aucun problème."

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent. Ils avaient oubliés que la collégienne ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son amie. Ils ne voulaient pas le lui annoncer, la nouvelle étant un peu trop dure pour elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, nous se que nous voulons savoir c'est ce que c'est." Lui répondit gentiment Hawkes avec un petit sourire.

Elle regarda alors autour d'eux, vérifiant si personne n'était dans le coin. "C'est de la drogue, Kate en prend souvent." Chuchota t-elle en se penchant vers eux. "Je crois qu'elle en vendait aussi."

"Et saurais-tu qui les lui vend?" Demanda Stella avec une voix normale.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que Steeve McFine en prend aussi." Leur dit-elle à voix basse. "D'ailleurs, ils en prenaient parfois ensemble…"

"Et qui est se Steeve McFine?"

"Il est au lycée Union, en première année."

"D'accord, et bien merci." Lui dit Hawkes avec un grand sourire. "Tu peux retourner avec tes camarades."

Et la jeune fille s'éloigna lentement, le son de ses chaussures touchant le marbre froid l'accompagnant tout le long du chemin, et résonnant sur les murs.

Stella et Hawkes reprirent leur mallette ainsi que les sachets de drogues et le carnet d'adresse avec eux. Ils devaient maintenant retrouvés se Steeve McFine.


	7. Chapter 7: TriBeCa

Flack était arrivé au croisement depuis quelques minutes, et s'était planté près d'un des poteaux sur le trottoir. Les rues étaient bondés à cette heure de la journée, les bruits des pas, des discutions, des rires et des pleures se mélangeaient en une étrange cacophonie. Le beau temps d'été était festif, c'est pourquoi les foules envahissaient les trottoirs des rues. L'inspecteur regardait au loin cherchant à voir le scientifique, mais ne le vit pas, le soleil l'aveuglant un peu malgré ses lunettes de soleil. Il regarda ensuite sa montre, Mac avait un peu de retard, pas vraiment son habitude. Et Don commençait à s'impatienter.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir le scientifique lui souriant. "Suivez-moi." Lui dit celui-ci en commençant à marcher.

Flack le rejoignit en trottinant, et arrivé à sa hauteur, il pu revoir le sourire qu'arborait toujours Mac. Il devait vraiment être sur une bonne piste vu l'expression du scientifique.

"Alors de quoi il s'agit?" Demanda le jeune inspecteur, intrigué. Il connaissait bien le coin, et se demandait pourquoi étaient-ils là.

"Les fibres trouvés dans la bouche de Mr.Lewis ainsi que celle sur la robe de sa femme sont particulier." Expliqua Mac tout en marchant, ne regardant même pas Flack. "Ils sont fait d'un coton spéciale produit en Amérique latine et seulement vendus dans cinq magasins aux Etats-Unis. Dont celui vers lequel nous nous dirigeons, ce même magasin est aussi connu pour ses affaires douteuse..."

"Affaires douteuses?" Demanda Flack plutôt surpris. "De la drogue tu veux dire?"

Mac regarda des deux côtés de la route et traversa tranquillement. "Oui, c'est exacte. Bien sûr la NYPD n'est pas complètement sûr de cela."

Don hocha de la tête, tout en analysant dans sa tête se que venait de lui dire le scientifique.

Ils continuèrent à descendre un peu plus la rue, puis Mac s'engouffra dans un magasin dans lequel le suivit Flack. Il y faisait encore plus chaud, malgré le ventilateur en bois qui tournait au plafond. La pièce était relativement sombre, seulement éclairé par la lueur blanchâtre provenant d'une lampe dans le fond du magasin. Le vendeur les regarda avec un regard méfiant, c'était un commerce où pratiquement ne venait que des hispaniques. Puis son regard tomba sur les badges de la police qui se trouvait à leur ceinture.

"Que voulez-vous?" Demanda l'homme avec une voix d'un faux ton sympathique. Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa méfiance envers eux.

"Seulement vous poser quelques questions." Répondit Mac avec son ton professionnel.

Alors, deux autres hommes hispaniques vinrent rejoindre le vendeur déjà présent. Le même regards dans les yeux, mais beaucoup plus agressif. La tension monta d'un cran dans la petite pièce du magasin et tous les hommes présents la sentirent envahir leur esprit.

"Connaissez vous cet homme?" Dit le scientifique en montrant la photo de Mr.Lewis, rompant au passage le silence qui s'était installé après l'arrivé des deux autres hommes.

L'homme regarda rapidement la photo, mais Mac et Flack eurent quand même le temps de voir dans ses yeux qu'il le connaissait très bien. "Non, pourquoi?" Mentit le vendeur.

"Vous en êtes sur?" Demanda Flack, malgré qu'il sache que l'homme ne lui dirait jamais la vérité.

"Vous pensez que je ment?" Répliqua t-il, se sentant offensé. Il fronçait les sourcils et les regardait avec un regard mauvais. Derrière lui était toujours les hommes qui les surveillaient. Mac et Flack n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être les bienvenus, ils pouvaient le lire dans leurs yeux.

"Non, c'était juste pour en être sûr." Répondit Mac calmement, à la place de Flack, essayant de ne pas faire tout déraper. Un seul mot de travers, un regard de trop, et tout pouvait se gâter pour eux.

Le vendeur les dévisagèrent, et les fixèrent dans les yeux. "Très bien, alors si vous ne souhaiter rien acheter vous pouvez partir."

"Si vous permettez, je souhaiterais voir un peu dans la boutique." Dit le scientifique tout en montrant les étagères en fer de la boutique. Il était persuadé que les fibres trouver sur Mme.Lewis ainsi que sur son mari venait d'ici.

L'homme hispanique prit une profonde respiration, les examinant, pas très confiant. Puis il hocha la tête, ne bougeant pas de sa place.

Mac se dirigea alors vers l'une des étagères métalliques au fond du magasin, tandis que Flack restait près des trois hommes, au cas où. Il observa les divers bouts de tissus et vêtements poussiéreux posés sur celle-ci. Rien de particulier à première vu, mais son regard fut attiré par une chaussette, seule.

"De quoi est-elle faite?" L'interrogea Mac en prenant la chaussette, qu'il montra au vendeur.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, plutôt surpris. "Eh bien, de coton." Répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence.

"Et où est l'autre?" Dit le scientifique, en revenant vers le comptoir.

L'homme se tourna alors vers ses deux collègues ou amis qui haussèrent les épaules en réponses. "Vous voulez une autre paire?" Demanda le vendeur, toujours sur un ton plutôt méfiant et agressif.

"Non, celle-ci sera parfaite. Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule." Dit Mac, tout en sortant son portefeuille.

"Sa fera vingt centimes." Lui indiqua t-il en tendant la main, attendant l'argent.

Taylor sortit une pièce de son portefeuille, la donna au vendeur et lui et Flack sortirent du magasin, sous les regards méfiants des trois hommes à l'intérieur. Quand ils furent hors de porter de vue par les vendeurs, Flack se tourna vers Mac. Celui-ci arborait une expression d'extrême concentration. Il se demandait si tout cela aura une répercussion sur le reste de l'enquête. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que des policiers étaient venus voir la boutique, ils seraient sur leurs gardes. Il était pratiquement claire que cette boutique faisait partit d'un trafic de drogue et tout sa ne lui disait rien de bon. Il y avait aussi autre chose d'inquiétant, on ne savait toujours pas si le père vendait de la drogue ou si c'était sa fille. A moins que ce ne soit les deux...

"Qu'en penses tu?" Demanda alors Flack, sortant Mac de ses pensés.

"Je vais comparez les fibres de cette chaussettes avec les deux autres fibres et on verra bien." Répondit calmement le scientifique tout en rangeant la chaussette dans un sac pour les preuves.

"Bon, il faut que je retourna au poste, je vais voir si je peut trouver autre chose sur cette boutique." Dit l'inspecteur en sortant les clefs de sa voiture.

Mac lui fit un signe de tête et les deux hommes se séparèrent au coin d'une rue, chacun allant dans un sens différent. La foule environnante faisait passé inaperçue l'un des trois hommes de la boutique qui les observaient de loin. Celui-ci sortit son portable, il composa un numéro de téléphone et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

"Allo?... Oui, c'est moi… J'ai quelque chose à dire au boss."


	8. Chapter 8: Tension

Pendant ce temps, Lindsay et Danny se trouvaient dans le labo. La scientifique patientait devant l'ordinateur, qui cherchait si les empreintes concordaient avec une des empreintes du fichier. Son impatience augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ses doigts jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure. Danny la regarda amusé, son grand sourire apparaissait sur son visage illuminé. Il l'a trouvait si drôle comme cela et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire, qui s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il vint quand Lindsay se retourna pour le regarder.

"Quelque chose te fait rire?" Demanda t-elle un peu sèchement, puis elle s'en voulue d'avoir parler aussi rudement. "Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que les ordinateurs ont un problème avec moi aujourd'hui…" Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'ordinateur qui continuait à chercher. C'est alors qu'il se bloqua, sur une empreinte qui semblait et était complètement différente des empreintes trouvées sur la seringue. Les sourcils de Lindsay se froncèrent et elle laissa échappée un soupire, profondément ennuyée par tout cela. "Respire… Tout va bien…" Dit-elle a elle-même, une petite pointe ironique dans la voix. Ce qu'elle fit par la suite, elle respira un bon coup espérant que sa colère passerait, ce qui ne s'avéra pas être le cas.

"Laisse Lindsay, j'vais le faire." Dit Danny en passant devant la scientifique et se planta devant l'ordinateur. Son regard ressemblant à ces cow-boys, prêt a domptés la bête. "L'informatique, c'est mon dada." Bien sûr ce n'était pas du tout le cas, et Lindsay le savait parfaitement, mais peut-être qu'il y arriverait après tout. 'L'espoir fait vivre' pensa t-elle avec un petit sourire, malgré qu'avec Danny, elle était plutôt perplexe de ce proverbe.

C'est alors qu'un biip retentit dans toute la salle, Danny semblait avoir réussit. D'ailleurs quand il se retourna, Lindsay pu le confirmée sans même regarder l'écran. Celui-ci arborait un sourire de triomphe. "Eh bien, tu m'impressionnes sur se coup…" Commenta Lindsay, mais voulant maintenant retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le scientifique ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler cet «exploit» à l'avenir. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait déjà le lire sur son visage souriant.

"Merci…" Dit-elle à voix basse, ne voulant pas trop le complimenté. Elle s'avança et alla devant l'ordinateur, regardant se qu'il affichait. La photo d'un hispano-américain d'à peu près 30 ans, prenait la moitié de l'écran. "Frank Denton." Lu à haute voix Lindsay. Elle pouvait toujours sentir la présence de son collègue derrière elle, se qui la gênait.

"C'est qui?" Demanda Danny tout en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Lindsay. C'était peut-être une piste solide, il fallait donc la suivre avec toute leur attention.

"Il travaille au port comme déchargeur de cargos." Continua t-elle de lire. Le port? Ne serais-ce pas un endroit pratique pour faire entrer de la drogue? Ils avaient eut la même idée. Lindsay se tourna alors vers Danny, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Une petite balade?" Demanda t-elle avec amusement.

"Mais je conduit!" Exclama Danny, tout en sortant ses clefs de sa poche. Son ton sembla montrer à Lindsay qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Et en voyant le regard de la scientifique, qui lui disait qu'elle savait très bien conduire toute seule, il essaya de trouver une feinte. "Il faut savoir être gentleman dans la vie!" Il arborait un beau sourire forcée, qui laissa paraître ce qu'il venait de penser.

Lindsay haussa les épaules, après tout, ils n'allaient pas se chamailler juste pour cela. Se serait déjà très gamin, et de plus, contredire Danny était dangereux et aurait des retombés sur elle. Elle commença donc à marcher, sortant dans le couloir, n'attendant même pas Danny, qui resta planté dans le labo, plutôt surpris par sa réaction. Il trottina pour la rejoindre. "Bah alors, sa va pas?" Demanda Danny, en fronçant les sourcils.

"T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas finir par me perdre." Lui répondit alors Lindsay, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Se n'était pas vraiment la réponse attendue par Danny, mais celui-ci décida de ne pas pousser plus. Après tout, comme elle venait de le dire, elle était une grande fille. Mais elle allait vraiment finir par le rendre chèvre aujourd'hui, c'était une vraie girouette et pour une fois c'était elle qui le menait par le bout du nez. Tout cela ne le plut guère, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix devant lui.

Arrivés au port, Lindsay et Danny sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers un homme plutôt imposant, son petit casque orange sur la tête. Il braillait des ordres aux autres hommes, qui s'activaient sur les quais, transportant les livraisons du plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

"Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger." Commença Lindsay poliment. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir son badge et à lui dire qui ils étaient, mais Danny fut plus rapide, ce qui la mit un peu en rogne contre lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui elle s'énerver à propos d'un rien. Mais ses sentiments prenaient le plus souvent le dessus sur elle. Malgré tout, elle essayait de se rattraper du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'est alors que la lettre qu'elle avait reçue ce matin, c'était sûrement la cause de toute cette nervosité. Elle n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir, redoutant se qu'il contenait, et l'avait laissé dans la poche de son manteau, celui-ci se trouvant encore au labo. Elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, mais les résultats eux étaient incertains.

"Connaîtriez vous un certain Frank Denton?" Demanda Danny, après avoir montré à l'homme, son badge et s'être identifié.

"Oui, bien sûr." Répondit-il en regarda un peu autour cherchant des yeux quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Ces yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'un des hommes qui transportait un carton vers l'un des entrepôts. "Franck!" L'appela t-il, celui-ci se retourna, les sourcils froncés, se demandant se qu'il se passait. "La police veut te parler." Il ne se doutait alors pas de la réaction de son employé, qui entendant le mot police, se mit à courir.

Danny soupira alors, et se mit tout de suite à lui courir après. A quoi bon courir? Il finira par se faire attraper soit par lui soit par une patrouille. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire que Danny avait vraiment les vêtements appropriés pour de la course. Malgré tout, allant aussi vite qu'il pût il poursuivit Franck Denton, à travers plusieurs entrepôts. Les autres employés les regardant passés, surpris par se qu'il se passait. Malheureusement, l'homme, croyant connaître les ports comme sa poche, se retrouva coincé dans un cul-de-sac et Danny qui arrivait à sa suite, tout essoufflé, dégaina son arme et la pointa sur lui.

"Allez, Franck, c'est finis." Dit celui-ci, reprenant petit à petit son souffle. "Tu croyais pouvoir me faire courir comme sa… et t'échapper?" Malgré qu'il soit complètement à bout de souffle, il ne perdait pas de son humour.

Lindsay arriva alors, beaucoup moins essoufflée que son coéquipier. Elle semblait avoir à peine courut, faisant entièrement confiance à Danny pour l'attraper. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, la regardait, gardant toujours un œil sur leur suspect. "T'arrive plus à courir?" Demanda t-il à Lindsay, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

"Bien sûr que non, j'était persuadé que tu y arriverais sans moi." Lui répondit-elle, lui souriant en retour avec un sourire taquin.

Danny, ayant à moitié reprit son souffle, s'approcha de Franck Denton, lui passa les menottes et l'emmena. S'étant enfui, ils devaient le ramener au poste et l'interroger là bas. S'il avait fuit c'est qu'il avait sûrement quelque chose à cacher, mais de quoi s'agissait t-il?


	9. Chapter 9: Liens

A/N: Voilà, voilà le 9ème chapitre. Vous allez sûrement vous dire que beaucoup de personnage ont une réaction très étrange et excessif, mais je me fait emporté par mon inspiration et donc… ' Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me reprendrais la prochaine fois, j'ai même déjà une idée. Donc bonne lecture et s'vous plaît, R&R!

Arrivé devant le lycée Union, Stella s'arrêta pour observer l'architecture particulière du lieu. Elle se retrouvait seule, Hawkes étant retourné au labo. Le bâtiment se trouvait au milieu du Bronx, ce qui par conséquent élevait fortement le taux de délinquance par rapport à ceux de Manhattan. Les murs gris ternit par le temps était recouvert de tags de toutes sortes, certain était plutôt artistique, mais certain voulait juste montré que leur auteur était passé par là. Etrange façon de s'exprimé certain dirait mais il y avait dans tout cela un sentiment de volonté de sortir de l'anonymat et d'enfin avoir une vrai vie, non pas dans les bas quartiers du Bronx, mais dans les beaux quartiers de Wall street ou de Greenwich.

Elle se rappela alors de la jeune Lewis. Qu'avait à faire un lycéen du Bronx avec une jeune collégienne d'un collège réputé de Manhattan? D'abord où aurait-ils puent se rencontrer et puis comment? Cette affaire était une vraie énigme pour la scientifique.

Stella entra alors dans le petit hall miteux, des fissures traversants les murs et quelques vieilles affiches étaient la décoration principale de la réception. Une dame qui semblait sympathique se trouvait derrière le comptoir, un livre à la main. Plongée dans son livre la femme ne remarqua même pas la scientifique qui dû se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention. Celle-ci sursauta un peu et se remit mieux sur sa chaise, laissant son livre à plat devant elle.

"Bonjour, êtes vous la mère du petit Antony?" Demanda t-elle, s'apprêtant déjà à sortir le cahier sur lequel était marqué les parents qui venait cherchait leur enfant malade.

Stella fût surprise par la réaction de la concierge, apparemment il ne devait recevoir que des parents. Après tout, c'était logique pour un lycée, pensa t-elle. "Non non, je suis de la police scientifique." Répondit-elle en montrant son badge à la dame qui ouvrit de gros yeux ronds de surprise.

"C'est étrange, nous ne vous avons pas appelé…" Dit la femme songeuse, aurait-elle eut un trou de mémoire? Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui était arrivé.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux juste parler à…" Commença t-elle en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche. "Steeve McFine."

"McFine? Qu'à t-il encore fait…" Soupira t-elle, elle semblait le connaître très bien, et savait qu'il était très insolent.

Les sourcils de Stella se froncèrent, si il avait de grave antécédent de délinquant et peut-être pire, il serait alors un possible suspect. "Pourquoi? Qu'à t-il fait avant?"

"Oh, McFine, aime à énerver ses professeurs, leur répondant tout le temps, aimant se bagarrer aussi, et à une tendance a toujours donné son avis quoi qu'il se passe…" Expliqua la dame, son ton était morose et sombre. Stella eut un sourire triste, cette femme aimait travailler ici, cela se voyait. Malheureusement, les élèves en sont rarement conscients.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'interphone et d'une voix douce mais monotone appela le jeune Steeve. Elle reposa son dos sur le dossier trop dur de la chaise en bois et attendit en silence, elle semblait en pleine réflexion, mais Stella ne pu lire sur son visage et ses yeux ses sentiments du moment. Elle était un peu comme Mac, les émotions pratiquement impossible à voir. Mais Stella commençait à le connaître de mieux en mieux après toute ses années de travail ensemble et découvrait petit à petit la clef de son esprit renfermé.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir juste à droite de Stella et un jeune homme habillé à la façon sketcheur sortit. Il semblait si rebelle, mais la scientifique était sûre qu'en dessous de cette carapace se trouvait un jeune en détresse, voulant s'exprimé et dire son opinion. Comme chaque adolescent il devait se sentir incompris par le monde des adultes et s'enfermait dans son monde à lui.

"Steeve?" Demanda t-elle, pour se faire remarqué du jeune homme qui marchait, regardant ses chaussures.

Il leva la tête et s'arrêta, surpris. Il s'attendait à voir soit le proviseur soit l'un de ses parents mais à la place, une inconnue l'attendait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, se qui accentua son sentiments d'incompréhensibilité. "Oui, c'est moi…" Dit-il d'une voix grave, tellement grave que parfois on avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. Il se remit à marcher mais avec plus d'hésitation dans les pas.

"Je suis l'inspecteur Bonasera, de la police scientifique." Reprit-elle posément, elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire sympathique, ne voulant pas le frustrer.

La surprise se mêla alors à la méfiance. On lui avait appris à se méfier de la police de New York, appris à les fuir, et à les détester. Et pourtant, là il devait s'approchait de l'une d'entre eux. Il hésita d'abord à s'enfuir, mais voyant l'expression de Stella qu'il interpréta comme un mauvais air de sympathie, il avança malgré sa réticence, elle ne devait pas être bien méchante. "Et que me veux la police?" Demanda t-il nonchalamment. Il cachait ses soupçons derrière son attitude rebelle et importuner.

"C'est à propos de Kate, Kate Lewis." Dit-elle professionnellement, elle s'attendait à une réaction du jeune homme, mais ne s'attendait pas à une réaction comme celle là. Il cachait vraiment son jeu derrière ses air de mauvais garçon.

Celui-ci s'arrêta à mi-chemin, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il s'adossa au mur près de lui, comme si ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à retenir son corps. "Que… que lui est-il… arrivait?" Demanda t-il d'une voix affolés qui cherchait ses mots. Il semblait complètement bouleverser, encore plus que tous les proches de Kate. Il respirait mal et ses yeux fixaient un point sur le mur d'en face, un point invisible. Apparemment il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il savait qu'il aurait pu arrivé malheur à Kate, ce qui se passa.

"Je pense que tu devrais m'accompagner au poste, tu dois avoir énormément de chose à m'expliquer." Répondit Stella, essayant de ne pas être trop affecté par cela. Jouait-il la comédie? Non, c'était impossible, l'expression de frayeur et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux le prouvait. Celui-ci hocha la tête et suivie la scientifique sans dire un mot de plus. Il était perdu dans ses pensé et marchait presque machinalement.

Arrivé au poste, ils étaient allés dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Ces salles sombres et recluses oppressaient les suspects afin de les faire avouer. Mais Steeve ne semblait même pas effleuré par le sentiment de peur que pouvait donnée la salle. Il était assis sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur ses mains moites qui s'entremêlaient. Devant lui se trouvaient Stella et Mac, un peu déconcertés par le comportement de l'adolescent.

"Dit nous tout Steeve, je sais que tu te doutais de se qui est arrivé à Kate." Dit Stella, plaidant pour pouvoir au moins entendre la voix du jeune garçon. Celui-ci leva enfin les yeux vers eux, mais ses yeux étaient enduis de larmes. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit comme cela, mais ne pu s'empêcher, c'était parfaitement humain, mais peut de personne accepte de pleurer devant quelqu'un.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais réfléchit un peu avant de parler, et enfin le son de sa voix grave et profonde sortit de sa bouche. "Moi et Kate sortions ensemble… Depuis au moins 2 ans." Commença t-il difficilement, il regarda les deux inspecteurs devant lui, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir ou de vouloir dire la suite, mais les regards déterminés et espérant de Stella et Mac l'insistèrent à parler. "Nous vendions de la drogue pour un cartel… Je savais que c'était extrêmement dangereux mais j'avais besoin de cette argent."

Les deux scientifiques restèrent mués, écoutant attentivement l'adolescent. Un petit silence s'installa, le temps que Steeve reprenne. "Mais un jour, elle a perdu un paquet. Elle est venue me voir se jour là…"

_"Steeve!" Cria la voix d'une jeune fille derrière lui. Le jeune McFine se retourna rapidement pour voir courir vers lui Kate Lewis. Son visage avait une expression affolés, se que sa voix accompagnait parfaitement. "J'ai… j'ai perdue un des paquets!" Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, s'attendant à se que quelqu'un se jette sur eux à tout moment._

_"Calme toi, okay?" Dit-il calmement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente et la regardait intensément, comme pour lui communiquer son calme. La jeune fille respira profondément mais ne réussit pas à se calmer, son angoisse montant chaque seconde qui passait._

_"Mais ils vont me tuer!" Exclama t-elle, indifféremment des gens qui passaient par là. Mais c'était le Bronx, et personne ne s'occupait jamais des affaires des autres._

_Steeve jeta un regard rapide sur toute la rue et passa une main derrière le dos de Kate. "Allez, viens avec moi. Tu verras tout vas s'arranger." Dit-il très posément, mais lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire mais essayait de cacher son appréhension._

Le jeune homme soupira au souvenir de ce moment. Il aurait dû vraiment faire quelque chose, si seulement il aurait pu remboursé le cartel, Kate serait toujours en vie. Il s'en voulait tellement, c'était de sa faute et seulement la sienne.

"Pour qui travaillait vous?" Demanda finalement Stella, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était imposé.

Le regard de Steeve s'affola alors, le même regard que la jeune Kate avait eut le jour où elle lui annonça qu'elle avait perdue le paquet. Il était complètement incrédule par la question posée par la scientifique. "Mais je ne peut pas vous le dire. Ils me tueront! Vous ne les connaissez pas, ils sont prêts à tout!" Dit-il très rapidement, sa respiration et ses battements de cœur s'emballèrent. "Vous avez bien vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Kate, moi se sera encore pire! Dénoncer notre dileur c'est dix fois pire que de perdre quelque chose." Il semblait complètement à bout de souffle, la méfiance augmentant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pouvons te protéger." Mac dit très calmement, son visage exprimait de la confiance pour le jeune homme qui se calma un peu. "Allez tout va bien, si tu es ici tout se passera bien. Donc calme toi."

Steeve respira très profondément avec beaucoup d'insistance, essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pût. S'était effrayant de voir à quel point un homme pouvait faire peur à tant de gens, rien qu'avec le son de sa voix, certain se suicidait ou encore pire tuait. L'emprise de ces grandes figures de la drogue effrayés tout un quartier et même plus, et la police n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. D'ailleurs elle a souvent essayé mais par leur richesse, ses hommes pouvaient se payer d'excellents avocats qui trouvaient toujours une faille dans le dossier, dans la justice et s'en sortait sans même une amende.

Stella posa un calepin sur la table et demanda à Steeve d'écrire dessus le nom des dileurs qu'il connaissait, lui promettant de même de le protéger quoi qu'il se passe. Quand il eut finis, Mac prit le calepin et lu: Ernst Mandes et Hugh Cortez.

Il leva alors les yeux vers le jeune homme. Ernst Mandes… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose…


	10. Chapter 10: Suppositions et imprévus

Mac, Stella et Flack se trouvait dans la petite boutique de quartier, dans laquelle les deux inspecteurs se trouvaient il y a peu de temps avant. L'éclairage ne s'était pas améliorer en l'espace de plusieurs heures, par contre, l'arrière boutique était d'hors à présent vide. Ayant vu la police venir les interroger, ils préférèrent cacher toute les preuves possibles, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

A peine entrée, le regard de Stella se posa sur une petite boite en métal derrière le comptoir. Malgré sa couleur bleue marine discrète, elle n'échappa à la scientifique. Elle contourna le comptoir, mis des gants en latex et attrapa la boite qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Elle était fermée à clef, mais pas pour très longtemps. Elle sortit un petit kit de sa mallette et ouvrit soigneusement la mystérieuse boite qui gémi avec un petit grincement. Et une liasse d'argent ainsi qu'un petit sachet contenant une poudre blanche se dévoila à la scientifique.

"Je me demande ce qu'il nous dira pour expliquer sa..." Dit Stella avec un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, tout en montrant le contenu de la boite à ses deux coéquipiers.

"Mais il faut se méfier d'eux, ils trouvent toujours une raison quoi qu'il se passe…" Répondit Mac, de son ton le plus calme et professionnel.

Flack qui était derrière Mac, s'avança vers le fond de la boutique et entra dans l'arrière boutique. Il regarda un peu partout, malgré qu'il ne soit pas un scientifique, il avait quand même l'œil à trouver des pièces à conviction.

L'arrière boutique avait un petit air de boucherie. De grandes tables en bois occupaient la plus grande partit de la salle, et un petit canapé confortable se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Sur les tables, de la fine poudre blanche était éparpillé par-ci par-là sur les tables, comme si l'on avait essuyés les tables rapidement, sans vraiment s'en souciés. Pris dans la précipitation, ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention aux quelques présences de poudres sur les tables.

Flack se baissa et regarda sous les tables, cherchant à voir si ils n'avaient pas égarés quelque chose en courant. En scrutant sous celle-ci, il tomba sur une petite liasse de photos, sûrement tombés de la table, et poussés par les pas précipités des propriétaires. L'inspecteur se leva alors et eut comme un flash-back, voyant comment les propriétaires s'enfuirent, laissant malencontreusement tombés les photos de la table.

Il s'approcha donc des photos et plus il s'avançait mieux les contours des visages photographiés se dessinait. Arrivés à leur hauteur, il regarda de plus près les photographies. Ces visages étaient familiers. C'était les photos de chaque membre de la famille Lewis.

"Mac, Stella!" Les appela t-il, ne détournant pas son regard des pièces à conviction.

Ses deux coéquipiers arrivèrent donc peut de temps après. Flack étant de dos, ils ne virent pas tout de suite sa découverte. Mais en approchant, ils regardèrent par-dessus ses épaules et virent les photos des Lewis.

"Elles ont était prise de loin, sans même que les Lewis le sache." Reprit Flack.

Aucun de tous les membres de la famille ne regardait l'appareil, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait remarqué. La plupart d'entre-elles furent prise au même endroit, Central Park. Vivant à New York depuis longtemps ils avaient tous reconnut l'endroit et sa verdure entourante.

Mac se mit à marcher à travers la salle, regardant les alentours, sa mallette médico-légale toujours en main. Il s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du passage. Son regard était attiré par une tache rouge de forme circulaire sur le sol. Il regarda un peu plus loin et vit qu'il y en avait plusieurs, menant jusqu'à une porte. Les autres taches n'étaient par contre pas circulaires comme la première. La personne avait sûrement bougé et s'était dirigé vers la pièce d'à côté. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas était traînée.

Il prit un coton tige dans sa mallette, prit un échantillons du sang et se leva. Son regard se posa sur la porte en métal rouillé du fond de la salle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, pourquoi avoir une autre salle alors qu'il y a déjà un arrière boutique? Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle s'ouvrit relativement facilement dans un grincement. Il regarda alors les gonds de la porte. Elle n'était pas souvent utilisé, mais on l'avait ouverte il y a peu de temps, car elles étaient enduites d'huile récemment versé.

Flack et Stella qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, se tournèrent vers elle et virent Mac entrer dans la pièce. La scientifique le suivit dans l'antre sombre, seulement éclairer par les deux lampes de poches des deux policiers. Flack décida de rester avec les agents de polices présents dans la boutique.

Mac continua à avancer lentement, se référent au mur fissuré et rouillé de bout en bout. Stella, juste derrière lui, le suivait sans dire un mot, regardant autour d'elle, impressionnée par la longueur du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'endroit était sombre et lugubre, ils sentaient l'humidité dans l'air et l'odeur de pourriture s'infiltra dans leur nez. C'était un couloir à donner la chair de poule, Stella pouvait en témoignée. La phobie des rats est communes à beaucoup de gens dont elle, et en plus de l'air mystérieux de l'endroit, la peur des rats ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se sentir mieux.

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Mac se demandait sérieusement depuis combien de temps ils avaient marchés et surtout à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés de la boutique. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une autre porte, autant rouillé que les précédentes.

Mac se tourna vers Stella qui le regardait avec un regard suppliant. Elle l'implorait d'agir vite et de faire du plus vite qu'il pouvait afin de revenir à l'air libre au plus vite. Un sourire amical se dessina alors sur les lèvres du scientifique, essayant de la rassurer un peu. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser dans la pièce.

Ils dégainèrent tout les deux leurs armes et se regardèrent. Qui pouvait bien être à l'intérieur? L'appréhension monta d'un cran chez les deux policiers qui se regardaient toujours. Mac hocha la tête pour lui signalait de se tenir prêt. Stella prit une profonde respiration et attendit. Cette attente était insupportable, tellement de question la tourmentait et la peur se mêlée à tout cela, ce qui produisait un étrange mélange.

Le scientifique ouvrit soudainement la porte avec fracas et entra dans la pièce, Stella sur ses talons. Sa torche et son arme se braquèrent sur la silhouette au fond de la pièce, Ernst Mandes. Ses sourcils froncés, les yeux minuscules, il était aveuglé par la lumière des deux lampes torches qui le désignait. Il leva alors les mains en signe de reddition et haussa les épaules avec un sourire faussement sympathique.

"Tient, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez partit…" Dit Mac avec une petite pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

"Vous êtes arrivés alors que je m'apprêtait à partir." Sa voix profonde n'accompagnait pas vraiment le sentiment exprimé par son visage.

Stella paraissait maintenant beaucoup plus confiante, elle arborait même un sourire amusé. Elle partageait le même sentiment que Mac en se moment. "C'est bête, vous avez dû resté enfermé ici longtemps…" L'ironie s'entendait dans sa voix.

Mac remit son arme dans son étui quand il fût sur et certain que sa coéquipière le tenait en joue. Il sortit ses menottes et les passa aux mains du suspect. "Bon, suivez nous."

Et ils se mirent en route à travers le long couloir sombre vers la boutique illuminée. Le silence s'installa de nouveau alors qu'ils marchaient, cette fois accompagné de Ernst Mandes. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à briser le silence pesant.

"Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas faire sa…" Dit-il légèrement, avec le même ton qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour dire bonjour ou au revoir.

Stella le regarda alors dans les yeux. "Et pourquoi donc?" Un sourcil froncé, elle le regardait avec un regard d'incompréhension.

Le propriétaire du magasin se mit alors à rire, un rire à la fois nerveux et crispant. "Vous le saurez bien vite… Je vous aurez prévenu…" Il s'était arrêté de rire, mais un sourire malicieux était toujours présent sur son visage. "Ne venez pas pleurer après…"

Stella et Mac se regardèrent. Se demandant si il fallait prendre les paroles de l'homme au sérieux. Puis la scientifique haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent à marcher.

C'est alors que le silence fût interrompue et déchirer par le bruit d'un coup de feu. Il s'ensuivit alors des cris terrifiés, et d'autres coups de feu. Cela venait de l'extérieur.


	11. Chapter 11: Peurs

A/N: Pardonnez-moi… Je suis extrêmement désoler pour avoir mis autant de temps pour se chapitre. Déjà que depuis que j'ai des cours, j'ai plus de mal à écrire, mais avec les révisions du brevet je vous ne parle pas xD. Vous me direz que c'est rien le brevet mais j'espère avoir une bonne note alors . En tout cas, vraiment désoler. Donc bonne lecture et des reviews sur votre avis me ferais grand plaisir!

Les coups de feux furent brefs, mais terrifiant. Le silence retomba alors dans le couloir sombre et humide. Aucun des trois ne bougea, sans voix. Du moins Mac et Stella ne trouvaient pas les mots dans ce moment. Que s'était-il passer? Quelqu'un était-il blessé ? Et Flack? Que lui était-il arrivait? Tellement de question dont ils ne pouvaient trouver de réponse, du moins tant qu'il n'était pas revenu dans la boutique.

"Oh mon dieu…" Murmura alors Stella horrifié, trouvant enfin la voix pour dire se qu'elle pensait. Elle s'attendait au pire.

"Reste ici, je vais aller voir." Ordonna Mac, alors qu'il commençait à courir vers la porte de l'arrière boutique. Il n'avait pas perdu son calme, toujours aussi professionnel que d'habitude.

Sa respiration augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'il courait. Ils ne semblaient pourtant pas si loin de la porte, et pourtant le temps qui lui prit pour arriver jusque dans la boutique lui parût interminable. Les secondes s'égrainant si lentement que s'en était insupportable, pour lui comme pour Stella.

Enfin, la faible lumière de sa lampe de poche se reflétait sur le métal dur de la porte massive. Plus que quelques mètres. Il monta les marches deux par deux, trébuchant une ou deux fois, et arriva au sommet des escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte et fût momentanément éblouis par le soudain éclat des lampes de l'arrière boutique ainsi que par les quelques rayons qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la boutique et qui parvenait à passer par la porte ouverte de la pièce.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois afin que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité des lieux, il resta sur place. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas venir vers lui. C'était un policier en uniforme du nom de McGrath.

"Est-ce que ça va lieutenant?" Demanda le jeune policier. Il n'avait même pas vingt ans et il se trouvait déjà dans les forces de l'ordre, mettant en danger sa vie tout les jours. Il y avait des fois, alors que Mac se baladait au poste, il voyait passer devant lui plusieurs policier en uniforme, semblant à peine sortit de l'adolescence et commençant à devenir des hommes. Comment cela se pouvait-il? Mais là n'était pas la question alors. Il se souvint des coups de feux.

Mac commença alors à marcher rapidement vers la boutique, le jeune officier à ses talons. Ne répondant même pas à sa question, une seule question était de mise pour lui. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Arrivé dans la boutique, il ne vit d'abord que quelques autres officiers de police. "Eh bien, des coups de feux ont été tirés depuis l'un des immeubles en faces, et le lieutenant Flack ainsi que Handerson ont été touchés." Répondit le jeune policier avec sa voix si peu professionnel. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout cela.

Quand Mac entendit le nom de son jeune «coéquipier», et ami, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le policier, qui surprit, ne s'attendait pas à une réaction pareille. "Où est-il?"

Mais une voix familière devança le jeune officier. "Mac, j'suis là!" C'était Flack.

Le scientifique se tourna alors dans la direction depuis laquelle il avait entendu la voix. Don était assis sur le comptoir, caché de la vue de Mac par une étagère, une main sur son bras ensanglanté. Malgré tout cela, le jeune inspecteur souriait. Une attitude plutôt étrange pour la situation, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, la balle a seulement effleurée mon bras." Dit alors Flack avec une voix rassurante.

"Flack! Que t'es t-il arrivé?" Exclama la voix de Stella. Elle venait de rentrer dans la boutique, accompagné par Ernst Mandes qui lui, paraissait s'ennuyer. Mac avait complètement oublié qu'il avait laissé Stella dans le couloir sous la boutique, mais elle avait prit l'initiative de venir par elle-même, malgré son ordre de rester en bas.

"C'est rien, comme je viens de le dire à Mac, la balle m'a seulement effleuré." Il était encore plus calme que précédemment. Qu'il y ait eu ses coups de feu ou pas, sa n'aurait pas fait de différence pour lui.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les sirènes de plusieurs ambulances arrivées et peu de temps après, elles s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique. Regardant tous par la fenêtre les ambulanciers sortir des véhicules, ils voyèrent de même, la foule agglutinée autour de la boutique, seulement éloigné du lieu par des policiers qui tentait tant bien que mal de les repousser et de les forcer à reprendre leur route.

Un ambulancier entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers Flack qui n'avait pas bouger depuis. Il enleva sa main de la blessure et laissa l'ambulancier l'examiner. Celui-ci sortit des compresses et une bouteille d'un produit qu'il versa sur les compresses. Il les appuya alors sur la blessure du jeune inspecteur qui grimaça. Cette fois-ci, il sentait vraiment la douleur provenant de la blessure.

Et enfin, l'ambulancier lui mit un bandage sur la blessure. "Voilà, sa devrait aller maintenant." Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Après tout, se n'était pas grand-chose.

"Ouais, merci." Et Flack sauta du comptoir et revint sur ses deux pieds. Malgré que cela fasse bien dix minutes que Ernst Mandes était dans la pièce, Don ne le vit qu'à cet instant. "Tiens, voilà notre vieil ami Ernst!"

Un sourire ironique apparu alors sur les lèvres de l'homme menotté. Sa pour sûr, il n'était pas très content de le revoir.

Mac fit un signe à Stella, comme pour lui dire de l'emmener à la voiture. Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

C'est alors qu'un inspecteur hirsute, un air pas très sympathique, vint les voir. "Mac!" L'appela celui-ci. "Ne serait-ce pas Ernst Mandes?"

Mais il n'eut pour réponse qu'un hochement de tête. Mac ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, il avait la réputation d'un policier un peu trop fière de ses qualités. Il se pensait indispensable au sein des forces de l'ordre, se que beaucoup d'entre eux contestait. Comme l'a écrit Victor Hugo: "Il y a de ses fatalités qui se croient des providences."

"Tu t'attaques à très gros… Même moi je n'ai pas pût les attraper. Es-tu sûr de toi?" Demanda t-il, son énorme sourire antipathique sur les lèvres.

"Désoler Ben, mais nous n'avons pas les même méthodes." Dit Mac insensible aux paroles de l'inspecteur. "Et si sa ne te gène pas, j'ai d'autre chose à faire." Sur se, il se dirigea alors vers la sortie du magasin sans même se retourner et monta dans la voiture.

L'inspecteur Spader resta planté là, un peu abasourdi, personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel. Puis il regarda Flack qui lui souriait, content de la réponse de Mac. Quelqu'un lui avait enfin cloué le bec. Après tout, comme il était assez haut gradé, personne n'osé donc lui faire des reproches et étant le petit chouchou d'un supérieur, c'était presque impossible de le toucher.

De retour dans la salle d'interrogation, Mac accompagné de Stella ainsi que de Flack, s'apprêtait à mener un interrogatoire. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le jeune Steeve McFine, c'était Ernst Mandes. Sa taille imposante et son petit air ennuyé, ne montraient pas une bonne augure pour la suite. Celui-ci ne donnerait jamais ses complices ou du moins, pas ceux avec qui il travaillait. La salle n'oppressant déjà pas l'adolescent, pourquoi Ernst serait-il effrayé par sa noirceur? Après tout il y avait toujours un espoir, les preuves étaient accablantes sur lui et le témoignage de Steeve ne l'arrangeait encore moins.

"De toute façon, vous serais inculper de meurtre au premier degré. Donc si vous coopérez, le juge sera plus clément avec vous. Et en plus en bonus, vous aurais de la compagnie." Dit Flack, pas vraiment dénué de son humour. "Vous êtes gagnant à tout les coups!"

Malgré le discours très persuasif de l'inspecteur, l'homme ne flancha pas. Mac s'avança alors vers la table où été assis le suspect. Il s'assit devant lui et posa plusieurs dossiers ainsi que des sacs en plastiques contenant les preuves. "Tout vous désigne." Commença Mac, il poussa ensuite vers le suspect un sac en plastique. "Nous avons d'abord trouvés ses photos de la famille Lewis. Etrangement ceux-ci se sont fait assassiner il n'y a pas longtemps. Coïncidence? Je ne pense pas."

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Mac le coupa. Ne voulant pas entendre ses soit disante explication. "Ensuite, les taches de sang dans votre arrière boutique provienne de cette arme que nous avons trouvé dans la salle où vous vous cachiez. Se qui nous dit que vous avez assassiner quelqu'un d'autre ou du moins blessé cette personne, vu que les Lewis ont été tués avec des armes à feux. Ce qui aggrave votre cas…"

Stella s'avança alors devant Ernst Mandes et posa un autre sac, contenant pour sa part, un sac de poudre blanche. "Et vous savez peut-être ce que ceci faisait dans votre-"

"Ce n'est pas à moi." Coupa l'hispanique, mais il ne semblait pas réellement indigné. Il regardait dans le vague, sur le côté. Tout ceci lui paraissait inutile, il ne parlerait jamais. Il soupira et s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

Par contre Stella le regardait avec un regard indigné. Elle aurait voulu lui donner une gifle, mais se retint. Elle savait que Mac avait un autre moyen de persuasion. C'était peut-être extrême, mais comment faire autrement? Il ne parlerait pas sans que quelque chose auquel il tient soit mis en jeu.

"Vous avez une fille, non?" Demanda Mac, en ouvrant un dossier. "Lucia Mandes…" Il avait lu le nom de la jeune demoiselle sans émotion dans la voix. Bien sûr, il n'allait rien lui faire, mais pour le persuader, il fallait miser sur tout.

Dès qu'il entendit ce nom si familier, ce nom qu'il chérissait tellement, il ne pût se retenir de se lever de sa chaise. Son regard était féroce, et l'expression de colère se dessinait sur son visage."Vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher à ma fille!" Explosa t-il, sa respiration haletait et ses poings étaient plaqués contre la table.

De son côté, Mac n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il l'avait regardé agir, s'attendant à cette réaction. "Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous n'allons rien lui faire." Commença t-il, très sûr de lui. "Mais imaginez que vos 'supérieur' ait vent que vous nous avez vendu l'un de vos petit camarade. Que se passera t-il alors?" C'était très habile de sa part et sa il le savait.

Ernst se rassit alors, vraiment pas convaincu. Il arborait même un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Vous ne connaissez même pas le nom de l'un d'entre eux." Dit-il dans le vague, avec un petit rire.

Mais Mac continuait toujours de sourire, se qui déstabilisa un peu le suspect. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas qu'il connaisse l'un d'entre eux. C'était tout bonnement impossible. "Hugh Cortez, sa doit vous dire quelque chose, non?"

Une expression de frayeur apparue alors sur le visage de Mandes. Il pensa à sa fille, à se qu'il lui ferait si ils pensaient que c'était lui qui l'avait vendu. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas les laisser faire sa. Il soupira alors en résignation. "Promettez-moi alors que vous la protègerez…" Dit-il avec une voix grave, une voix de défaite, mais aussi une voix d'inquiétude, d'appréhension.

Un sourire amical remplaça le sourire malicieux sur le visage du scientifique. "Oui, vous pouvez compter sur nous." Répondit Mac, mais il s'arrêta là, attendant que l'homme lui raconte se qu'il voulait entendre. Du moins, le pourquoi il était après lui et ses confrères.

"En ce qui concerne la famille Lewis, ce n'est pas moi. Parlez à… Fernandez Hamilton." Expliqua Ernst Mandes, il hésita avant de donner le nom de son camarade, mais après tout c'était de la vie de sa fille dont ils parlaient.

Mac hocha lentement la tête, se rappelant le nom de ce tueur sans pitié. Puis il reprit : "Mais, il faut aussi que vous nous donnez les noms de vos supérieurs, mais aussi celui de la victime que vous avez poignardé."

Ernst soupira. Il s'était assez enfoncé comme cela. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait commencé, autant continuer. S'en était finis de lui, finis de tout son beau trafic et des objets qu'il pouvait offrir à ses proches. Il prit donc le bloc note que lui tendait le scientifique et se mit à écrire.

Finalement, Mac y était arrivé, même beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'inspecteur Spader ne pourrait plus rien lui dire, encore moins lui reprocher. Maintenant resté encore à voir si ils arriveraient à coffrer les gros bonnets du cartel, se qui n'était pas aussi simple que de convaincre un petit maillon de la grande chaîne.


	12. Chapter 12: Innocence maquillée

A/N: L'histoire touche à sa fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'avoue que mes updates étaient très espacés mais, j'ai un emploie du temps très chargé ses temps-ci… Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine je dirais. Malgré tout, j'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic et je pense en écrire une autre prochainement, mais en anglais (oui, j'ai l'impression d'être plus sûre de moi en anglais… étrange je sais xD). Donc, assez parler et bonne lecture!

En sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire, Mac prît son téléphone portable et téléphona à l'un de ses vieux amis de l'école de police travaillant aux Stups. Il composa le numéro rapidement et attendît que quelqu'un décroche.

"Meyer?" Une voix dur, mais amicale répondît à l'autre bout du fil.

Mac souria en entendant la voix de son collègue, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. "Jack, c'est Mac."

"Mac! Tient, sa fait bien longtemps, comment vas-tu?" Demanda Meyer, sa voix s'éclaircissant, son ton maintenant chaleureux.

"Eh bien, est-ce que…" Commença Mac, il leva le calepin à la hauteur de ses yeux afin de lire les noms inscrit. "Alan Ruiz te dis quelque chose?"

Un silence s'installa alors à l'autre bout du fil. Le scientifique était persuadé que son ami était surpris d'entendre se nom. "Si, nous l'avons sur surveillance. Il est à la tête du cartel le plus important de Manhattan."

"Je pense que nous avons enfin quelque chose contre lui." Répondit Mac avec un grand sourire.

"Comment as-tu…" Dit d'abord le lieutenant Meyer, mais il s'arrêta net. Pas le temps de blablater, il avait quelqu'un à arrêter. "Okay, je mis met de suite."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, Mac l'appela. "Jack, j'ai aussi plusieurs autres noms des gros bonnets du cartel. Sa ne te dirais pas de le démanteler?"

"Oh, mais avec plaisir." Le scientifique devinait le sourire de son collègue des Stups. Il pouvait entendre l'enthousiasme et la reconnaissance du policier envers lui. "Passe me voir pour me donner les noms!" Puis il raccrocha.

Pendant ce temps, Stella revint alors au laboratoire où elle chercha Danny et Lyndsay. Ne les trouvant pas, elle s'arrêta à un labo afin de demander si ils savaient où ils se trouvaient.

"Bien sûr que je sais, cela fait au moins trois heures qu'ils cuisinent un suspect sans réelle succès." Répondit un jeune scientifique plutôt amusé.

Stella hocha la tête et lança un vague 'merci' au laborantin avant de sortir. Elle se dirigea alors vers les salles d'interrogatoires et chercha les deux enquêteurs. Arrivé à la bonne salle, elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Danny mécontent et une Lindsay exaspérée.

Les deux tournèrent la tête en même temps quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Découvrant leur collègue, ils se levèrent et allèrent à sa rencontre. Stella pouvait lire sur leur visage la fatigue de ses heures d'interrogatoires.

"Désoler, mais tout se que nous avons puent en tirer, c'est qu'il vendait bien des seringues au noir." Expliqua Danny, avec une voix déçue.

Stella souria amicalement aux deux jeunes scientifiques. "Je pense que son implication dans l'affaire s'arrête là."

Lindsay et Danny froncèrent alors les sourcils. "Tu rigoles j'espère. On s'est pas farcie trois heures d'interrogatoire pour rien!" Grommela Danny, pas très content.

"Pourquoi, vous avez trouver le meurtrier?" Demanda Lindsay, ignorant le commentaire de son collègue.

Stella hocha la tête en approuvement. "Oui, c'est sûrement lui."

Elle leur fît alors un signe de la tête pour leur dire de la suivre. Tout en marchant, elle leur expliqua la situation. "Vous voyez qui est Ernst Mandes?"

"Oui, le propriétaire du magasin." Répondit Lindsay, s'étant renseigner sur l'évolution de l'affaire du côté de Stella et Mac durant une pause.

"Eh bien, il nous a donné le nom du meurtrier, Fernandez Hamilton." Commença t-elle, en leur montrant la photo d'un jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns avec un regard noir de sympathie à travers ses yeux marrons."De plus, notre homme à acheter une arme du même calibre que l'arme utilisé lors des meurtres il y a de sa deux semaines." Cette fois-ci, ils le tenaient vraiment.

"Il l'avait déclaré?" Demanda Danny, surpris. Un tueur déclarant son arme, c'était peu commun, voir inexistant.

"Moi aussi, j'était d'abord surprise, mais je pense qu'il était nouveau dans le monde de la drogue."

Pendant ce temps, Mac et Flack arrivèrent devant un immeuble décharné du Bronx. Les cris d'une dispute provenant d'un appartement à l'intérieur se faisaient entendre même jusque dans la rue. Les rideaux hideux et déchirés d'un autre appartement, volaient à leur aise dans les courants d'airs passant par la fenêtre grande ouverte. C'était comme qui dirais, un charmant bâtiment dans un quartier en pleine expansion.

Les deux policiers se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et demandèrent au concierge où se trouvait l'appartement de Fernandez Hamilton. "Il se trouve au 5ème étage, l'appartement 5B." Dit-il complètement abasourdie par la venu de la police.

Ils hochèrent alors la tête et commencèrent à monter les escaliers, trois autres policiers en uniforme à leur suite. Les escaliers montant en spirales avaient un air lugubre, n'étant seulement éclairés par quelques faibles lampes. Les tags recouvrant les murs des couloirs, et les papiers volant parsemés sur le sol, donnaient un air encore plus insalubre au lieu.

Enfin arrivé au cinquième étage, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement 5B. Se mettant des deux côtés de la porte, Flack et Mac se regardèrent. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et attendirent. Le jeune inspecteur frappa alors à la porte. "Police de New York, ouvrez la porte!" Cria t-il d'une voix clair et forte.

Mais pas de réponse. Il frappa de nouveau mais toujours rien. Il se tourna alors vers Mac, puis vers les policiers sous ses ordres auxquels il hocha la tête pour leur dire qu'ils allaient entrer.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il défonça la porte et s'engouffra le premier dans l'appartement, suivit de près par un des policiers en uniforme puis par le lieutenant Taylor. Il se dirigea vers le salon, pendant que Mac inspectait la chambre. Flack chercha alors dans les placards et trouva Fernandez Hamilton, caché dans l'une d'entre-elles, comme un enfant qui se cachait de sa mère fâchée. Comment le voir tuer une famille entière? Et pourtant, c'était bien lui.

"Fernandez Hamilton?" Demanda alors Don, prenant les menottes de sa ceinture.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, apeuré. Flack lui passa alors les menottes et le sortit de sa cachette. N'étant vêtu que d'un simple pantalon, il lui donna une chemise qui traînait sur le divan et le laissa à l'un des policiers qui l'emmena au poste.

Mac vint rejoindre le jeune inspecteur dans le couloir, regardant tout les deux l'homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence partir accompagné par le policier.

"Qui aurait pût penser qu'un si jeune homme pouvait si mal tourner?" Commenta alors Mac, traduisant les pensés de son collègue.

Et il repartit vers l'appartement, laissant Flack regarder le trop jeune Fernandez Hamilton descendre les escaliers jusqu'à se qu'il soit hors de porté de vu du jeune inspecteur.

Revenus aux salles d'interrogations, Danny accompagné de Lindsay, entrèrent dans la salle où était assis le jeune Fernandez Hamilton. Malgré toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient, un aveu serait plus solide devant le juge c'était pourquoi ils étaient là. Fernandez regardait la pièce avec un certain recul, la peur se lisant dans les yeux. Il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cela. L'équipe doutait maintenant si c'était vraiment lui. Comment deviner qu'un homme, qui semble si innocent, si jeune et si naïve puisse faire cela?

Danny s'installa devant Fernandez, celui-ci ne le regarda même pas, continuant à regarder les murs alentours. "Alors, pourquoi as-tu tuer les Lewis?"

"On m'a dit de le faire." Répondit-il, d'une petite voix timide.

Lindsay et Danny s'entre regardèrent. Décidément, si il avait fait quelque chose, cela ne se voyait pas. Ils éprouvaient de la pitié pour lui, comme si il s'était fait endiguer par quelques membres du cartel. Mais, il ne fallait pas jouer le jeu. Il se jouait peut-être d'eux.

"Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi on te l'a demandé?" Demanda Lindsay avec compassion. "Je suis sûre que tu en sais quelque chose."

C'est alors que Fernandez Hamilton changea radicalement d'attitude. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien a espéré. De toute façon, il se ferait arrêter, donc autant tout raconter. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres, et il regarda enfin les deux scientifiques de son regard d'un brun sombre et menaçant.

"Ces imbéciles avaient perdus les sachets qu'on leurs avaient confiés." Expliqua t-il, avec un petit rire. Le mépris s'entendait dans sa voix, devenu maintenant très grave et diabolique. "Le père est venu pleuré pour qu'on leurs donner plus de sachets à vendre et qu'il nous rapporterait plus d'argent. Mais ils avaient déjà fait assez d'erreur…"

_Le jeune Fernandez Hamilton se trouvait devant l'immeuble des Lewis. L'immeuble semblait si vivant, les rires d'enfants, et les discussions sympathiques entre voisins lui donnaient un air convivial. Mais cela ne le gêna pas. Il entra donc dans le bâtiment, montant les escaliers silencieusement. S'arrêtant devant la porte des Lewis, il sortit son arme de son étui et se prépara mentalement à se qu'il allait faire._

_Sentant le courage monter en lui et le désir d'en finir avec eux devenait plus ardent. Il défonça la porte et fît son boulot. Le frère dans l'entrée. Le père dans le salon. La mère dans la cuisine. Et la petite Lewis ainsi que sa sœur dans la chambre. Du travail facile pour lui._

_Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, il sortit tranquillement de l'immeuble par la porte de derrière. Les gens tellement terrorisés par les coups de feux n'oseraient pas sortir dans les couloirs. Le travail était fait, il pouvait maintenant rentré chez lui, prendre un bain et dormir sur ses deux oreilles._

En entendant le récit, Lindsay et Danny furent horrifiés. Il n'avait pas le moindre remord. Dire qu'ils avaient eux de la pitié pour lui. Il cachait bien son jeu, se cachant derrière son air innocent pour amadouer toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre et faire par la suite ses manigances sans que l'on sache que c'était lui. Mais s'en était finis maintenant.

**FIN**


End file.
